


We Won Mr. Stark

by languageismymistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, If you haven't seen Endgame don't read, You know what happens to Tony, no comfort, or you can, peters pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Nothing seemed okay for Peter after the battle had been won





	We Won Mr. Stark

Nothing seemed okay.

 

The sounds: too much.

 

Feelings: like a photo, overexposed.

 

Life seeming to dimmer before his eyes.

 

And there is nothing he can do.

 

Just watch, **_feel_** , hear and listen.

 

Listen to the drawn out breaths.

 

Eyes fading.

 

His own view blurred through tears.

 

Wishing he could shut down his powers, he didn’t want to hear it.

 

To see it.

 

**_To feel it._ **

****

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat._

 

Pepper moved him away.

 

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat._

 

Words of comfort in Tony’s final moments.

 

_Beat. Beat. Beat._

 

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder, he couldn’t turn to them, couldn’t move.

 

Not now.

 

Not when he was needed.

 

_Beat. Beat._

 

The reactor flicked it’s last bit of light.

 

_Beat._

 

Dark.

 

Nothing.

 

Silence accompanied his grief.


End file.
